charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Again, Part 1
Charmed Again is the 67th episode of Charmed and Rose McGowan's first episode as Paige. Summary Piper and Phoebe grieve Prue's death and struggle with the demise of the Power of Three, until they discover their long-lost sister Paige... Plot At the end of Season 3, the fate of the Charmed Ones was uncertain, with Phoebe in the underworld and Prue and Piper gravely injured. How Phoebe returned to the mortal world is not immediately revealed, but Cole apparently helped her escape eventually and her sisters' fate is now known: Piper lives, healed by Leo, but Prue is dead as Leo apparently didn't return in time to save her. Piper, grieving, tries one spell after another to summon her dead sister, but in vain. She and Phoebe have tried numerous ways to get Prue back over the last week, but to no avail. After Phoebe convinces Piper to get some rest, the triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows red, and the book opens to the last spell Piper tried, "To Call a Lost Witch". The following morning, at South Bay Social Services, assistant Paige Matthews is at work when a candle at her desk mysteriously blows out. Suddenly, lights swirl around her head, and a newspaper drops at her feet. It prominently bears Prue's obituary, and Paige feels the need to leave. At the manor, Victor, Leo, Cole and Darryl meet the surviving sisters. Cole is unwilling to go to Prue's funeral, as the Source is now after him with a vengeance. Leo is sorry that he was unable to save Prue, and Piper feels guilty that he saved her instead. In the underworld, the Source consults his Oracle, and here he reveals that Phoebe was saved by Cole and Leo. The Oracle tells the Source of another possible Charmed One. The funeral is done, and Paige is among the attendees. Paige approaches Phoebe, perhaps not knowing why, and Phoebe falls over from her premonition: Shax is after Paige, and she sees him attack on a rooftop with a helipad. Bounty hunters attack Cole, but he and the sisters fight them off. Piper is visibly angry; she can't believe the demons didn't have the decency to leave them alone at least this once. Phoebe and Cole agree to try to protect Paige from Shax, though they don't have the Power of Three. While Darryl's partner, Inspector Cortez, arrives to inform the Halliwells he's on the case, Piper, frustrated, tries to summon Prue with a spell, but her spell summons Grams instead. Grams says she couldn't come earlier because she and Patty were with Prue. Grams tells Piper that she can't see Prue just yet, that she must let go. The Source again consults the Oracle, who shows him Paige dancing at P3. Paige, it turns out Paige has come to P3 for the last year. She tells her story to her date, Shane: that she was adopted, that her adoptive parents had died, and she is looking for her birth family. She thinks she might be related to the Halliwells, though she is uncertain about it and unwilling to approach them. Both leave the table, and it turns out that Paige has idly drawn a triquetra on a napkin. Cole and Phoebe stake out a rooftop that Phoebe believes to be the right one. Sure enough, Paige and Shane come onto the rooftop and embrace. Shax appears and blasts Shane, and then turns on Paige -- and, to Phoebe's amazement, Paige briefly orbs, dodging Shax's attack. Paige downstairs, but Shax chases her down. Cole and Phoebe shimmer in. Cole hits Shax with energy balls, and Phoebe sends him away with the vanquishing spell. Shane recovers in the hospital with only a concussion; Paige meets him and thein Inspector Cortez talks to them, telling them they're lucky to be alive because their attacker was the same one that killed Prue and Dr. Griffiths. Paige begins anew to suspect her connection to the Halliwells. Leo reports that the Elders know nothing of Paige, and can't explain how she can orb. Cole reports that the Source thinks Paige is not only a witch, but related to Prue, Piper and Phoebe--a fourth Charmed One. He thought the Power of Three had died with Prue--hence his decision to send Shax after Paige. Piper runs to the attic, with Phoebe, Leo and Cole after her, and again summons a puzzled Grams. Grams says she is sworn to secrecy, and won't answer, but Patty then appears, and explains Paige's origin. Paige is her youngest daughter, the product of the relationship between Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Although Patty had initially wanted to keep her, she and Grams ultimately decided to give her up out of fear that the Elders would strip Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as punishment. If they can bring Paige to the Book of Shadows, then the Charmed Ones might be reconstituted. Cortez enters the attic with Darryl behind him. He finds Grams and Patty in ghost form, and accuses Phoebe and Piper of praciticing evil magic as well as killing Prue and the doctor. After hearing him threaten to put them under constant surveillance, Darryl hits Cortez over the head and knocks him out. Phoebe urges Darryl to leave, and at Grams's insistence, send Cortez away -- to Timbuktu, because she needed a rhyme for 'undo'. Cole shimmers away to find Cortez. After Grams and Patty leave, Leo, Piper and Phoebe come downstairs and find Paige in the manor. Piper shakes Paige's hand. The chandelier shimmers, and bathes the three sisters in a bright light. Shax barges through the door and the three sisters flee to the attic.Shax breaks the door and the three sisters recite the spell from the Book of Shadows, vanquishing Shax at last. Paige, however, is frightened and runs from the manor. Book of Shadows * The Auras entry is before the To Call a Lost Witch spell. # The Handfasting entry is before the Magical Amulets entry. # The Magical Amulets entry is before the Banshee entry. # The Banshee entry are before the Eames entry. # The Eames entry is before the To Call a Lost Witch spell. 4x01 bos.jpg|Triquetra glowing 4x01 bos auras.jpg|Auras 4x01 handfasting.jpg|Handfasting 4x01 amulets --- activation spell.jpg|Magical Amulets --- Activation Spell 4x01 bos banshee --- to track a banshee.jpg|Banshee --- To Track a Banshee 4x01 eames --- eams pic.jpg|Eames --- Eames picture Spells # Piper attempts to cast A Spell for invoking the Power of Three combined with her desire. # Piper casts the To Call a Lost Witch spell which brings Paige to the sisters. # Piper casts the To Summon the Dead spell from the Book of Shadows to summon Prue, but it results on Grams' summoning. # Phoebe casts the Shax Vanquishing spell however it just turns him back into the wind. # Piper casts the "To Summon the Dead" spell to talk to Grams. # Grams and Phoebe create and cast a "Removal Spell" on Inspector Cortez. # Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Matthews cast the Shax Vanquishing spell to successfully vanquish Shax. :To call a lost sister :... :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring back my sister, :Bring back the Power of Three. To Summon the Dead ::Light five candles in a pentagram and recite: :Here these words. :Hear my cry :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, :I summon thee. :Cross now the Great Divide. Removal Spell :Take him back, :Take him away. :Remove him now. :Don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below. :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell! Power Usage * The Source / Flames / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Source threatens to turn the Oracle into a snake. * The Oracle / Precognition / To Call a Lost Witch Spell / Oracle's Lair * Phoebe / Premonition / Paige Matthews / Mausoleum * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Rooftop (premonition) * Shax / Energy Ball / Paige Matthews / Rooftop (premonition) * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum * Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Lightning Bolt / Cole / Mausoleum * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #1 / Mausoleum * Demon Bounty Hunter #2 / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum * Cole / Energy Ball / Demon Bounty Hunter #2 / Mausoleum * The Source / Flames / Himself / Oracle's Lair * The Oracle / Precognition / Paige Matthews / Oracle's Lair * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Rooftop * Shax / Energy Ball / Shane / Rooftop * Shax / Energy Ball / Paige Matthews / Rooftop * Paige Matthews / Orbs / Herself / Rooftop * Paige Matthews / Orbs / Herself / Rooftop * Shax / "Disappears" / Himself / Rooftop * Cole / Shimmers / Phoebe / Building * Shax / "Appears" / Himself / Catwalk * Cole / Shimmers / Phoebe / Catwalk * Cole fires 2 Energy Balls at Shax on the Catwalk. * Shax / Energy Ball / Cole / Catwalk * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Mid-Air * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Catwalk * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Manor Attic * Shax / Whirling / Himself / Manor * Shax / Whirling / Himself / Manor Attic Evils # The Source # The Oracle, a female demon with the power of precognition. She forsees present and future events through her glass ball. When the Source flamed into her lair she appeared as a smoky figure. She asked the Source if she could be seen and with a wave of his hand she became corporeal. # Bounty Hunters #1 & #2 # Shax, the Source's personal assassin. The demon element of the wind. Vanquished by the reconstituted Charmed Ones Witch-Whitelighters # Paige Matthews, works for South Bay Social Services; doesn't drink alcohol; had a drinking problem; been going to P3 for a year or so on and off; parents died; feels connected to P3; has a dangerous side; Patty Halliwell & Sam Wilder's daughter; given up at birth to a church; key to reconstituting the Charmed Ones following the death of her eldest half-sister Prue Halliwell. Innocents # Shane, Paige's first boyfriend of the series. In this episode Shane mentions that Paige and him have been dating for a month. The bad-boy type yet genuinely romantic; gets possessed by The Source, and knowing part of that, he broke up with Paige. Police Officers #Inspector Cortez: lost his sister; mortal; threatens to expose the sisters Magical Notes * It's harder to track a demon in a cemetery * Leo is under the impression that every single whitelighter knows that they are a whitelighter. * Grams was a lousy liar when she was alive. * Mortals can see the ghosts that have been summoned. Music * Guest Star Credits ::I Miss You Know by Stevie Nicks * Prue's Funeral ::Bell, Book and Candle by Eddi Reader * Paige and Shane dancing at P3 ::Breakdown by Tantric Notes thumb|300px|right * Less than a week has passed since the events of All Hell Breaks Loose. * Prue's actual death is never shown. Leo simply explains that he only had time to save one sister, and chose Piper. * Rose McGowan joins the regular cast playing Paige Matthews. * Piper doesn't use her molecular immobilization and molecular combustion powers. * Phoebe doesn't use her levitation power in this episode. * Paige half-Whitelighter orbing power manifests in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series that Shannen Doherty does not appear in. On The WB's "Previously on Charmed" segment, she was shown only once, in the scene where Phoebe meets Cole in The Honeymoon's Over, and otherwise excluded completely. * Also, Prue never appears in the show again, except for the back of a stunt double in the Season 5 episode ''Cat House''. * Yancey Arias who portrays Inspector Cortez in this episode, appeared in a previous Charmed episode. He appeared as a bidder in the Season 1 episode, The Wendigo. Although it was uncredited. * This is the first two-hour/two-part episode of the series. * This marks the start to two-hour/two part Season Premieres. This continued until Season 7's A Call to Arms, which reverted back to the one-hour format. * The cloud sequence in this episode is a re-used shot from the season 3 episode, Blinded by the Whitelighter. * The opening credits were omitted in this episodes and replaced with a 10 second title card of a glowing triquetra and the title, "Charmed". This would be done one last time for A Witch's Tail. * This episode starts the trend of the word Charmed being used in the title of the episodes. * The background music used in this episode and a few season 5 episodes has been used a few years ago in the unaired pilot of Buffy when Giles shows her the Vampyr book. * This episode was supposed to air a week earlier than it did but due to the events of 9/11 its time was pushed back. * It is often argued by fans that Phoebe's premonition power should have been dormant before the power of three was reconsituted towards the end of the episode. This is the only witch power used in the episode as Paige's orbing comes from her whitelighter side and is not connected to her Charmed powers. NOTE: Although the sisters' individual active powers aren't necessarily completely tied with the Power of Three or their collective Charmed magic. * This episodes shows us one of only three occasions throughout the whole series where Phoebe has a premonition triggered by touching one of her sisters. The second is in Which Prue Is It Anyway? where the premonition gets triggered by Phoebe touching Prue and the third will be in Styx Feet Under when Phoebe touche's Paige's dead body. * Many fans and critics attribute this episode with Charmed finally having 'Jumped the Shark'. 'Jumping the Shark' is an idiom used to describe the moment of downturn for a previously successful enterprise or television show. The phrase was originally used to denote the point in a television program's history where the plot spins off into absurd story lines or unlikely characterizations. In this case, Shannen Doherty's character Prue never returned to the series (even though the sisters' summoned the dead regularly) and 'long lost half sister' Paige Matthews portrayed by Rose McGowan replaced a main character to fill the starring role. * Other fans describe season 5's premiere, A Witch's Tail Part 1, as the beginning of 'Jumping the Shark' with the introduction of the magical community and the feasibility of the show's creative fantasy becoming diminished. Julian McMahon's departure in Season 5's Centennial Charmed, the introduction of Magic School in Season 6, excessive expenditure on guest stars in Season 7 and budget cuts in Season 8 resulting in two cast members' (Brian Krause and Dorian Gregory) onscreen roles being reduced or abandoned are other popular 'Jump the Shark' moments discussed among fans. * On the French version, Piper and Leo call Cole "tu" (the familar form of "you") for the first time, showing that they now fully trust him. Also, Phoebe sends Cortez to Kuala Lumpur. * This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. Glitches * In this episode, Shax looks noticeably different from his last appearance in All Hell Breaks Loose. * Also, while Phoebe was casting the Shax Vanquishing spell, Shax was able to attack Cole but in All Hell Breaks Loose when she was casting the spell Shax's attack went back on him. That is because they had lost the Power of Three. * During the scene where Shax is about to be vanquished for good Piper says "We'll we're about to find out" (taking about Paige really being a witch)'. If you watch closely you'll notice that Holly's mouth stays closed. *When Darryl is talking to Phoebe about Cortez. Brian Krause's (Leo) arm changes positions between shots. Episode Stills 401a.jpg 401b.jpg 401c.jpg 401d.jpg 401e.jpg 401f.jpg 401g.jpg 401h.jpg 401l.jpg Quotes :Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she... you should... Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way? :Piper: No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. :Paige: Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. :Piper: No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! :Grams: Alright, fine, You've caught us, congratulations! So what are you going to do about us, shoot us? :Phoebe: Easy, Grams! Not all of us are dead, remember? :Phoebe: Uh, er, we... call the spirits, to help undo, and... send him off to... Timbuktu! (Inspector Cortez disappears) Woah, it worked! :Piper: Timbuktu? You send him to Timbuktu?! :Phoebe: Alright, it was the only thing that I could think of that rhymed with "undo"! :Cole: And I thought my family was screwed up. (Piper glares at him) :Phoebe: It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We need to get The Source. :Paige: The source of what? :(Phoebe and Piper exchange nervous glances) :Piper: Of All Evil. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premieres